The Loser
by XxBelieverRKOxX
Summary: you be able to sell yourself to save your family, losing your love and live with a stranger pretending a love that does not exist. in love there is always a loser and a winner...What do you prefer to be? sometimes you win losing. Randy Orton/Eve Torres/ The Miz


Hello Guys first chapter of this new story I have so many ideas for this so I'll tray update often. love you all guys

sorry for my grammar, the english isn't my first language

* * *

walking toward his car; looking his watch, frowning and breathing deeply shaking his head; everyone says that the eyes are the window to the soul and the eyes show how you feel but his blue eyes are so cold. opens the car door, get on in the car; looking from side to side and starts driving as if something were happening as if he had arrive quickly

yes by the way he was driving really was urgent; his cell phone rang but he did not answer... the only thing could see in his eyes is that he was thinking about something

* * *

grabbing his neck with her right hand soft; her fingers stroking his short hair, kissing slowly with a smile on their faces. everyone could see how happy they are together, the world disappeared is as if they were the only ones in the world. She stopped and stepped back smiling, she had to take a breath "I have to go" looking at him in his eyes

he grabs her arm softly, and puts to her closer once again, embracing puts his forehead on hers" please Eve stay"

hugging him, puts her hand on his chest "I can't" kisses him; open her eyes

"I know it's late" walk with her holding her hand "but it's a beautiful day, you and I walking along the beach that's what I love" take a deep sigh "no, what I love is you Eve" takes her hand and kisses it

"Yes is... is a beautiful sunset" look up at the blue sky; close her green eyes and smiles slowly "Mike..." lower her head so that she can look into his eyes and smile "I love you too, I really do" step back "I have to go" smiling start to walk away alone for the along of the beach "I love you Mike!" she shouted to him as she walks

"Miss. Torres anytime your mom going to fire me" shaking her head

"calm down, my mom does not have to find out my relationship with the marine Mizanin" sweet smile "soon he'll tell my father and he will accept our relationship" comes into the garden of her house "but for now you do not say anything" smiles nervously "Cody..."

"where you come sister?" look at his cell phone "huh?"

clears her throat to speak and not be heard nervous "I was in the church"

raises his right eyebrow "really?" smile and kisses her on the cheek "Well I have things to do so I see you later sis" gets into his black car and moves away

taking a deep breath "this have to stop" walks to the living room "Hey mom!"

"speaks more under your father is asleep on the couch here" sat in the coach and turns the tv without volume

"Well I will be in my room, mom" with a big smile kiss at her father on the cheek and walks away

nodded "this girl have to marry" Stephanie pushes her cheek on the inside with her tongue

"Why?" looks at her confused

bit her lower lip "Trish, cause she is already age to marry" rises from the couch "well my dear sister-in-law I will take advantage of your brother is asleep to get out" winks "if Eve or Cody asks for me tell them that I went to see a friend"

* * *

pushing his cheek with his tongue; he stops and park the car, take a deep breath before lowering the car, walks toward the house...well actually is a hacienda in the field

"Randy he's waiting for you" follows him with her eyes "Randy..."

he stopped and turned his head slightly to see her over his shoulder; waiting for her to say something "he really is very sick" she cleared her throat to keep talking, walking towards him, put her left hand on his back trying to hugs him "I'm sorry, he is about to die"

he continued walking with his face up and without shedding a tear; in spite of all he is his father. his eyes show no sign that is sad only a little courage

why now?,why for so long he didn't look for him or accept him?, he wondered if was doing the right thing or if he should leave and not talk to him, walking to the first room and the first person he sees upon enter was the man lying in bed

"Randy finally" looks confused "please could leave us alone"

Randy sighs slowly cause he know what Shawn was about to tell him... and yes it is true, how could be so cold?, feeling nothing he is his father and no one could change it..he was about to die "you don't feel nothing seeing him almost dead?, do not you feel sorry for him?"

shook his head; looking at the man lying in bed "Now I'm the bad guy?" he pushed the bottom of his lip "this man forget me my whole life, never listen to me never he care about me or my mother" raised an eyebrow

"I know Randy but to be fine with yourself you should forgive and forget it, is the best for you and in that way you can continue with your life" Randy looked at Shawn... yeah he was right but it was too difficult; nodded and started walks toward the man in bed

he opened his eyes slightly "Randal is you?" the man wonder his voice hardly heard "I'm sorry" coughing, feeling that he could not breathe

Randy looked at him with pity; grabbing his hand in his and put his forehead in the chest of the man, he got up and put the index and middle fingers on the neck of the man "he's dead" started to walk towards the door

Randy walk into the living room; he stood behind a door before entering, to hear two mans talking about him

"And who is the young man who was there?" walks to them "he is the son of Mr. Keith" raised an eyebrow "he is now the owner of all" smile to Randy

nodded "maybe but he is still the son of a maidservant" laughed mockingly and began to move away

looked down. yes that was true Mr. Keith never loved him until now for the first time in 34 years; began walking toward her, shaking his head "it okay Nikki, it's true but you know me and I don not care what the people say about me"

"I know Randy but you are the son of Mr. Keith and soon the only owner of everything" tilts her head

"that is not the point Nikki" looks away "I go with Shawn" spent his hand through his dark hair as a sign of frustration. walks at the room "Shawn.. I-I'll go" he lets out a long sigh

"Randy, I was talking with your father's lawyer and" There was a small silence in the room "before he died he recognized you as his son, you are the heir to all his property and money"

shakes his head "What?" pressed his lips "I'm so sorry Shawn but now all the people think that I will forget everything cause he left me his money, I'm not for sale" start walks

"Randy, take it as everything that he ever gave you" take a deep breath "was your father..." not let him finish

"my father?" fake laugh "I'm sorry for what I'm gonna say but he..."

"Randal" gives at him a paper "your name now is Randal Keith Orton"

"you know What?!" rolls his eyes and pushes his cheek inside with his tongue "I do not want anything from him, no money and no last name"

"Oh God you are so loggerhead and proud" shakes his head "He said all this is because he did a lot of damage"

nodded "Shawn, I didn't want all this, the only thing I wanted is was had a family" looking down and takes a deep breath

"good now get on with your life you can form a new family, you do not want a wife and kids?"

"of course I do" looks down "but I have not found that woman, you and John know how I am, cold, I do not like to show my emotions..."

"yes you right. we know you but because we do it, I know soon you will be happy, you deserve it"

nodded "I'm not so sure about that" breathe deeply

* * *

smile "Hey honey, I missed you so much and I saw you this morning" hugs him

looks down "Eve..." bit his lower lip "I have to go to a mission that they have given us, I might take a few months"

shakes her head "No Mike you... please don't go" her eyes fill with tears "you promised me you would say to my dad about us"

grabs her face in his hands "I have to go Eve, I am a Marine do you remember?" nodded "Yeah baby and I will tell him, but please!, you and I know that your family will no accept our relationship" looks at her "Eve your mom is so.."

"yeah of course I remember that you are a Marine every day and I know my dad will accept it he always tell me that the most important for him is my happiness and you are my happiness"

shakes his head "I don't want fight with you before I go so just forget it please" hugs her

hugs him back and sighs "okay, when you go?" looks at his eyes

"tomorrow" take a deep breath

looks away "tomorrow?" hugs him "I don't like your work" tears running down her cheeks

"No Eve don't cry please" kiss her in the forehead "I will be okay I promise you" fake smile "and when I return we marry. I love you Eve...forever"

* * *

hope you liked it and enojed it! love you all guys


End file.
